


Aus der Sicht einer Mutter

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, post Nero
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deWas ging wohl in Winona vor, als ihr von den Abenteuern ihres Jimmys mit Nero berichet wird?





	Aus der Sicht einer Mutter

**Author's Note:**

> Der übliche Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Einfach nur erleichtert, dass ihre Doppelschicht- eigentlich ja fast schon Trippelschicht- ein Ende gefunden hatte, fiel sie erschöpft ins Bett.  
Sie war noch nicht mal in der Lage ihre schmutzigen Sachen auszuziehen und unter die Dusche zu springen.   
Stattdessen nutzte ihr Hirn die vertikale Lage aus um komplett herunterzufahren und den Körper in einen fast schon komaähnlichen Schlaf fallen zu lassen.

Mit dem penetranten Piepen ihres Kommunikators wurde sie aus ihrem viel zu kurzen Schlummer gerissen.   
„Kirk hier...“, gähnte sie in das aufdringliche Gerät.   
„Commander, der Captain beordert Sie zurück auf die Brücke.“  
Wenn Winona sich Mühe gab, konnte sie sogar die stumme Entschuldigung in der Stimme des Kommunikationsoffiziers heraus hören.   
„Verstanden!“, schnappte sie zurück und unterbrach die Verbindung.   
Natürlich konnte Michaels nichts dafür.   
Er machte nur seinen Job.   
Aber es wurmte sie, dass ihr Captain sie nach dem Desaster im Laurentiansystem aus ihrer wohlverdienten Ruhepause riss.   
Und das obwohl ihr Captain die Hälfte der Zeit bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte und sie die Kriese allein meistern musste- was in obengenannter Trippelschicht endete.   
Mit einer Mine, die besagte, dass ihr besser nichts den Weg versperrte, stürmte sie zur Brücke.   
Eine scharfe Frage bereits auf ihrer Zungenspitze noch bevor sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten- doch als sie die aschfahlen Gesichter der Brückencrew und ihres Captain sah, wusste sie, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte.  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln blickte sie zum Hauptschirm und nickte Admiral Xara vom Oberkommando, sowie den anderen Kapitänen der Hauptflotte respektvoll zu.   
„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, erhielten wir vorgestern gegen 0830 einen Hilferuf von Vulkan. Kurz danach brach jede Kommunikation mit dem Planeten ab.“  
Captain Pendara nickte, um zu zeigen, dass die Admiral die Aufmerksamkeit der Crew hatte.   
Winona hatte inzwischen ihren Platz rechts hinter dem Stuhl des Captains eingenommen.   
„Da sich die Hauptflotte im Laurentiansystem befinded, haben wir die sekundäre Flotte hauptsächlich mit Kadetten der Abschlussklasse und einigen Senioroffizieren und Lehrern der Akademie bemannt.“  
Bevor diese harte Frau mit ihrem Bericht fortfahren konnte, holte sie tief Luft.   
Winona hingegen musste sich an der Lehne des Kapitänsstuhls abstützen.  
Die Abschlussklasse... ihr Jimmy... wenn sie es richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann hatte ihr überintelligenter kleiner Junge es geschafft die ursprünglichen 4 Jahre für die höhere Offizierslaufbahn auf 3 Jahre abzukürzen und befand sich in genau jener Klasse.   
Nachdem sich die Admiral gestählt hatte, fuhr sie fort:   
„sechs der sieben Schiffe kamen gemeinsam bei Vulkan an.   
Wir verloren sofort Kontakt zu ihnen.“  
Absolutes Schweigen legte sich über die Brücke.   
Sollte das heißen, was es hieß?   
Sollte das wirklich bedeuten, dass sechs Schiffe mit all den Mannschaften nicht mehr existierte?  
„Zu unserer großen Überraschung und ihrem Glück befand sich an Board der „Enterprise“ ein junger Mann, der eigentlich suspendiert gewesen war und wie die Sicherheitskameras zeigen von seinem Freund an Board geschmuggelt worden war.   
Jener junger Mann,.“, hier ein scharfer Blick zu Winona und sie konnte gar nicht anders als schwer schlucken. Ihr kleiner Jimmy suspendiert? An Board geschmuggelt? Oh Gott, das konnte nicht gut enden.  
„Erkannte die Zeichen, die Vulkan zuvor gemeldet hatte und überzeugte Captain Pike den Warp zu beenden. Von dem was wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten, landeten sie in einem riesigen Trümmerfeld- die Reste der zweiten Flotte... und ihnen gegenüber ein riesiges Schiff unbekannter Bauart.   
Ein Schiff, dessen Beschreibung genau auf die des Schiffes passt, dass vor knapp 25 Jahren aufgetaucht war und danach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien- Die Narada...“  
Die durchdringlich gelben Augen der Admiral legten sich auf Winona.   
Diese hingegen konnte ihren Körper kaum davon überzeugen, dass es von Vorteil wäre, wenn sie mit dem Atmen fortführe.   
Nein, bitte nicht ihren kleinen Jungen. Nicht Jimmy.  
Sie mochten vielleicht nicht das beste Mutter-Sohn-Verhältnis haben, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache dass sie diesen energischen Wirbelwind über alles liebte.   
Nicht nachdem Georg sein Leben geopfert hatte um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen... Nicht nach all der Zeit...  
Wie durch einen Nebel bekam sie mit, dass sie aufgefangen und in einen Stuhl gesetzt wurde.   
Wie jemand beruhigend auf sie einsprach.  
Sie dazu aufforderte tief ein und auszuatmen.  
Unbewusst folgte sie dem Befehl der Stimme und spürte wie langsam aber sicher die kalte Panik sie aus ihren Klauen entließ.   
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, sah sie, dass sie im Sessel des Captains saß und jener mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln vor ihr hockte und derjenige gewesen war, der sie mit seiner ruhigen Stimme zurück geholt hatte.   
Mit einem wackeligen Lächeln wollte sie aufstehen, doch ihr befehlshabender Offizier schüttelte den Kopf und nahm stattdessen mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Admiral Xara neben seiner Station Aufstellung.  
Die Admiral holte erneut tief Luft ehe sie fortfuhr:   
„Von dem was wir rekonstruieren konnten, hatte die „Narada“ einen Bohrer auf die Oberfläche Vulkans hinabgelassen und bohrte sich einen Weg zum Planetenkern.   
Nachdem der Captain der „Enterprise“ an Board der „Narada“ befohlen worden war, versuchten sie wohl den Bohrer zu zerstören.   
Es war leider schon zu spät...“, hier musste die Admiral schlucken. „... Nero war in der Lage rote Materie in den Tunnel, den sie gegraben hatten, zu transportieren und die Explosion führte dazu, dass Vulkan implordierte... in sich zusammenfiel...“ Die Stimme brach.   
Auch auf der Brücke konnte keiner so recht fassen was sie da eben eigentlich gehört hatten.   
Sie hatten gedacht, der Verlust der sechs, vielleicht sogar sieben Schiffe könne nicht mehr übertroffen werden- sie wurden eines besseren belehrt.  
Ein ganzer Planet.  
Ein ganzes Volk.  
Von der Sternenkarte gelöscht.  
Wispernd fuhr die Admiral fort: „Nachdem er mit Vulkan fertig war, nahm er Kurs auf die Erde... Nero schien die Verteidigungscodes aus Pike heraus gefoltert zu haben... Der Bohrer wurde gestern Nachmittag in die Hafenbay von San Fransisco hinabgelassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten wir noch nichts von der Bedeutung dieses Aktes. Auch wenn es uns beunruhigte...  
Die „Enterprise“, angeschlagen wie sie war, hatte, unter Führung des acting Captain, die Verfolgung aufgenommen...  
Wir haben bisher noch nicht herausgefunden wie sie es geschafft haben, aber irgendwann fiel der Bohrer ins Wasser und es war klar, dass die Verbindung zur „Narada“ abgeschnitten war.   
Danach schien die „Narada“ etwas zu verfolgen und die „Enterprise“ zögerte nicht und folgte ebenfalls.“  
Admiral Xara holte tief Luft:   
„Von den Bruchstücken, die bei uns angekommen sind, können wir darauf schließen, dass die „Enterprise“ extrem angeschlagen ist und keinen Warpkern mehr hat.   
Sie scheinen ihn im Kampf gegen die „Narada“ verloren zu haben.   
Aber die „Narada“ scheint endgültig von der „Enterprise“ und ihrer Crew geschlagen worden zu sein.   
Des weiteren haben sie noch Unmengen von traumatisierten Vulkaniern an Bord. Von den Verletzten und Toten aus den eigenen Reihen ganz zu schweigen...“  
Winona konnte es nicht glauben.  
Der riesengroße schwarze Schatten, der Schatten, der ihr den Mann und ihren Söhnen den Vater genommen hatte- vernichtet!  
Hatte ihr Jimmy überlebt?  
Gott... bitte... nach all der Zeit... sollte es die „Narada“ tatsächlich geschafft haben auch dieses eine Leben, welches ihr vor 25 Jahren so knapp entkommen war, zu zerstören?  
Die Finger fest in die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt, starrte sie auf den Bildschirm. Forderte die Admiral regelrecht auf ihr zu sagen, ob wenigstens ihr Jimmy überlebt hatte.   
Die total geschockte Mannschaft konnte sehen, wie Admiral Xara sich innerlich zusammenriss ehe sie weitersprach:  
„Wir wissen nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, da die Verbindung mit der „Enterprise“ mehr als nur schwach ist und kaum ausreicht um Berichte zu senden und Befehle zu empfangen, aber wir können definitiv sagen, dass sie einen schwerverletzten Pike an Bord haben und das der ehemalig blinde Passagier als acting Captain, die „Enterprise“ gegen die „Narada“ geführt hat.  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Commander Kirk, Ihr Sohn hat die Erde gerettet.“  
Bitte was?  
Ihr kleiner Jimmy- noch nicht mal mit der Akademie fertig- acting Captain?  
Hatte die „Narada“ vernichtet?  
Seinen Vater gerächt?  
Nach der Aufregung und Anstrengung der langen Schicht zuvor war das zuviel für Winona Kirk und sie sank in segensreiche Finsternis. 

Voller Stolz blickte sie auf ihren kleinen Jungen, wie er sich zu Admiral Pike umwandte und ihm das Kommando der „Enterprise“ abnahm.


End file.
